After The Yes
by Notaboutyou
Summary: Brittany One Shot. Follows the events right after Brittany agrees to move to New York with Santana. Includes the Dani break up that was never discussed on Glee, but mostly centered around Brittana.


**Hi. So, I promised to make this to some people a while ago, well ever since the Brittany kiss (which was amazing omg) so here it is. Fair warning, this is smut so if that's not your thing, don't read. For the Santana-Brittany phone call, I have found a matching song: She's not me part 1 and 2 by Zara Larsson. Fanfiction doesn't allow links but you can paste this behind the usual youtube thingy **/watch?v=W3iraAfSMGo

**About my other two fics, the next chapters are on the way I promise. I have been really busy and I know that's no excuse but well I am really sorry, so I hope y'all don't hate me right now. :) **

**About this story, it will probably be a one shot, maybe a two shot if you people like it but not a full story. So I hope you do enjoy it. :) **

**Let me know what you thought about it because I'm always curious. :) **

**Twitter: ManonBrittana and Tumblr: eatingsushieveryday but you can always PM me on here if you wanna talk. Okay enjoy :) **

* * *

"Yes." Brittany whispered quietly. She placed a small kiss on Santana's lips and then wrapped her arms around her. She held on tight, not ever wanting to let go. In that moment, for the first time, the future actually seemed better than reality. She was going travelling with Santana for a couple of months and then they were moving to the Big Apple. Brittany had to admit, it hurt when Santana left for New York, while she was stuck in Lima to finish her year. It hurt, but now that hurt didn't matter anymore. She graduated and everything seemed perfect.

"Are you sure?" Santana whispered quietly in her ear. Her heart broke a little.

After all this time, Santana still wasn't sure about Brittany's love for her. After everything they have gone through together, there is still a part of Santana, perhaps a little part of her that still doesn't believe her. Some part of her where she still feels like she isn't good enough.

Brittany unwrapped her arms from the warm embrace, but she didn't go far. She let her arms dangle on the brunette's shoulder, staring deeply in those eyes she fell in love with years ago. Santana was staring right back and Brittany had almost trouble with forming coherent sentences in her head.

"Santana, I love you. Of course I want to go to Lesbos and then to Hawaii with you. And of course I want to come to New York with you when we get back. Are you kidding? I want to go to New York with you ever since I told you that you should be in a place as big and awesome as you. I love you and moving to New York with you sounds like the best idea you've ever had to me." Brittany spoke to her. Our faces were only inches apart and I could see the happiness in Santana's eyes. Her breath lingered between both our lips.

"I love you too." Santana whispered, a lot more confident than before.

Her eyes glanced over at her lips. Brittany slowly closed my eyes and leaned in softly. This kiss was much more slower, more deliberate than the last one. They had all the time in the world to be together and there seemed no reason to rush. From the moment their lips met, an electric current ran through both of their bodies. A current that she gotten used to in over the years they spend together, but now, after spending too much time apart felt even more intense than before.

Santana pulled Brittany's hips closer to her and Brittany could feel the urgency behind the kiss. Brittany quickly deepened the kiss, slipping her own tongue to between Santana's. Their tongues collided and she felt complete for that moment, her mind going blank. Santana suddenly pushed her slowly into a bathroom stall, without interrupting the kiss. Brittany followed but then broke the kiss.

"San, we need to get back. It's my graduation." Brittany whined. As much as she wanted this, she also didn't want to miss her graduation. She finally did it after all this time. After everyone said that she was too stupid to graduate, she proved them all wrong and as much as she wanted Santana now, she also wanted everyone to see how she graduated.

"Well, consider this my graduation present." Santana whispered lowly into Brittany's ear.

Brittany swallowed hard. Santana knew how turned on she got when Santana used her low voice. The brunette quickly closed the cap again but did not waste time. She slipped her tongue in quickly. Santana then flipped their bodies around so that Brittany was pushed against the door, leaving the brunette with full control.

"God damn I love you." Santana whispered between heated kisses.

Santana had pushed her thigh between Brittany's legs and even though there was only slight friction, Brittany couldn't help but moan. She was playing with the hem of the blue dress that Santana's was wearing. She had never seen that dress but it looked amazing on her. Brittany's graduation hat had fallen off during their heated kisses and now Santana was undoing her graduation gown. Santana however didn't stop there and quickly undid Brittany's vest. She pulled up Brittany's shirt. They stopped kissing and Brittany noticed how bad she was panting. She would be a little embarrassed but Santana was panting just as bad as her. Santana's eyes snaked over to the blonde's bra and she could almost see how turned on she was.

"God, I have missed you." Santana whispered while she snaked in another kiss. Her hands roamed over Brittany's boobs, cupping them over the bra. Brittany was playing with the hem of Santana's dress, teasing it up.

The brunette's hands quickly unhooked the red bra from behind and it fell to the ground almost silently, the sound being lost between their kisses. Santana's lips moved from her own lips to her pulse point on her shoulder. She bit down softly and Brittany bit her lip to stop the moan from slipping out of her mouth.

One hand was massaging her left breast while Santana's lips moved closer and closer to the right one. And then before the she realized it, Santana's lips were sucking on her nipple.

"Ooh." Brittany moaned loud.

At that exact moment, they heard the door slamming open. Brittany immediately froze up and she could feel that Santana tensed up too. There was absolutely no way that the person that had just walked in the bathroom did not hear Brittany moaning. And even though they were both in a stall, it seemed fairly obvious that there was more than one person in the stall.

"Are you kidding? You couldn't even wait until you got home?" They heard Rachel's voice. "Get out of there." She said annoyed.

"Go away, Berry. This is none of your business." Santana huffed.

"Get out of there now, Santana." Rachel said angrily and I almost got a little bit scared of her sharp tone.

They got dressed quickly and walked out of the stall.

"What the fuck is your problem anyway, Berry?" Santana asked annoyed.

"What is my problem? I should ask you, Santana, because I know for a fact that you have been ignoring your so called girlfriend Dani." Rachel said angrily.

There it was. The thing Santana and her hadn't discussed. Brittany knew about Santana's girlfriend. She had heard all about her from Rachel and Kurt. Plus she had seen the pictures on Facebook. Brittany would be lying if she said that it did not sting seeing her soul mate locking lips with another woman. It hurt like a bitch. Especially because Santana hadn't told her that she was going out with someone and then bam, that picture was on Facebook. Of course that girl Dani had posted it, but it still hurt.

It hurt when she called Santana that evening, the conversation filled with awkward silences.

_"__Hello?" Santana's voice rang through the phone. _

_Brittany was sitting on her bed, her laptop opened at one particular photo, not managing to look away or even close her laptop. _

_Brittany scrapped her throat. "Hi, Santana." Her voice almost cracked but she kept it under control. _

_"__Hi, Britt. How are you?" _

_Awful was the first thing that came to mind. Brittany knew she had no right to be mad or even jealous. After all, she had dated Sam in between, right? But why did it hurt so damn bad? Santana was supposed to be her best friend but they hadn't discussed this Dani girl at all. But then again, they hadn't really talked that much anyway. Santana was still hurt over Brittany choosing Sam over her, but did she really choose him? She chose him because he was there. He was at Lima and Santana wasn't, right? Of course, Santana had offered to stay, but Brittany couldn't do that. She couldn't keep Santana from achieving her dreams. Santana didn't belong in Lima, she was way better than that. Plus, Lima reminded her of high school, which wasn't the best time for her. She had to move and for that to happen, Brittany couldn't hold her back. _

_"__Good." Brittany mumbled. _

_"__Good." A silence fell between them. Normally, their silences were never awkward, but both of them knew why Brittany had called. Santana has seen that picture. She even commented on it. But she hadn't told the person who is supposed to be her best friend. _

_"__How is MIT?" Santana asked after a short silence. _

_How was MIT? Not what she expected, that's for sure. "They think I'm really smart here." _

_"__You are really smart, Britt." Santana said. _

_"__So how is New York?" Brittany said. She wanted to add: Made any friends? But she didn't dare. Brittany walked over to her desk. Out of a small box, she held the friendship bracelet that Santana made for her when they were six years old. She couldn't throw her one away. She wondered if Santana still had her own. _

_"__Good." Santana said. _

_"__And how is your girlfriend?" Brittany whispered, being scared of the answer. _

_Santana sighed. "Look, Brittany" Brittany noticed that she used her full name. "I wanted to tell you." _

_"__Well, why didn't you?" Brittany remarked back. She really did not want to get angry, but she was kind of. Plus she had a really crappy day. _

_"__I don't know. I really honestly don't know. But her name is Dani and yes, we're going out." _

_Brittany swallowed hard. Yes, she had seen the pictures but it didn't feel real until now. Until the moment that Santana actually said it out loud. They were going out. _

_"__I hope she makes you happy." Brittany whispered, her voice cracked. _

_"__I'm sorry, Britt. But you wanted me to move on, right? You said it yourself that I should find a real girlfriend and I have." _

_"__But I thought you would at least have had the decency to tell me." Brittany said back. _

_She heard Santana snort through the phone. "Like you told me about you and Sam?" _

_Brittany bit her lip. She knew that Santana was going to throw that right back into her face. "I should have told you, but Sam was my rebound, you knew that." _

_"__Did I? Because it seemed like you two were pretty damn close, but hey, Sam being the man-whore that he is, it seems like that with every single girl in the damn Glee club." Santana huffed. _

_"__Don't turn this around, Santana. This conversation is about you. Sam and I are over. You still should have told me about her. We're supposed to be best friends, remember?" Brittany said. _

_"__I know." Santana huffed. "I'm sorry, Britt. I should have told you." _

_Suddenly she heard a different voice on the other side of the line. "Santana? Are you home?" She didn't recognize the voice and a terrible feeling dawned on her. It was her. Dani. The girlfriend. _

_"__Uh, yeah, I'm in my room, I'll be over in a second." Santana said to Dani. _

_"__You have to go now, don't you?" Brittany asked quiet. _

_"__I do, but we'll call, I promise, Britt. Bye." And before Brittany could say another word, Santana had hung up. _

_The silence actually hurt. She hated not being close to her best friend anymore. Brittany hated to admit it, but she could be the jealous type. And now she was terrible jealous of that Dani girl, living in New York with Santana. It seemed like everything that Brittany wanted for her and it was for some random other girl. Okay, she was pretty and she seemed nice, but still. It hurt. Santana and her didn't speak until they were both back together in the choir room. _

Brittany was pulled out of her thoughts.

"That's none of your business, Berry."

"I love the fact that you made things okay with Brittany again but you can't just forget about Dani. She has been calling me too asking if there was a reason why you were ignoring her calls. She loves you, Santana. And she deserves better than this."

Santana was staring at the ground, embarrassed.

"I know. I broke up with her a couple of nights ago." Santana admitted.

Brittany turned to Santana. "Really?" Brittany asked. She knew that Santana had to break up with Dani sometime now that they were going to spend a couple of months together but still, it felt good to win, even if she did feel sort of sad for Dani.

"Of course, Britt. Are you kidding?" Santana laughed.

"I still can't believe you choose me, I mean I hoped you would."

Santana laughed again and it sounded amazing. "It's not a choice, Britt-Britt. It's you. It has always been you. Ever since we bought those matching friendship bracelets it has been you. I have loved you since we met and I don't think that I will ever stop."

"I love you too."

They kissed slowly, but just their lips touching, feeling the electricity. Brittany's lips slowly sucked on Santana's lower lips before pulling back slowly.

"We kind of need to go packing." Santana admitted.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, I'm having dinner with my mom and dad anyways. See you at the airport tomorrow?"

Santana nodded and kissed her slowly one more time.

"See you tomorrow at the airport." Santana walked away slowly.

Santana laid her clothes on her bed and her mind slipped to the awful phone call that she had made a couple of nights ago.

_Santana walked up to her old room, looking around the room. All the memories from her childhood rushed back again. But most of them contain Brittany. The first time that Brittany's lips touched her own, right here in this very room. Santana couldn't help but smile when she thought about that amazing, but confusing day. She heard her phone buzzing in her bag and picked it up. Dani. Santana knew that she couldn't ignore her anymore. She had to face her. But she didn't want to break her heart. _

_"__Hello?" Santana picked up reluctantly. _

_"__Santana? Oh, finally, you're answering my calls. I have worried sick about you. Are you okay?" Dani asked. _

_"__Yes, everything's fine. Sorry, it has just been really busy here, with graduation and glee club ending and everything." Santana mumbled, knowing she was looking for lame excuses. _

_"__Oh okay." Dani said. _

_Santana took a deep breath. "Look, Dani, we need to talk." _

_"__I knew this was going to happen." _

_"__You knew what was going to happen?" Santana asked confused. _

_"__I knew that you going back to Lima, to Brittany, that you were going to fall back right into her arms." Dani's voice cracked. _

_"__I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen. But being here, back in high school, just brought back all these memories that she and I share. And I-" _

_Dani interrupted. "Do you love her?"_

_Santana swallowed hard. "Yes." _

_"__Do you love me?" Dani's voice cracked again. Santana could hear she was genuinely sad and on the verge of tears. _

_A silence fell. Santana could hear a small sob leaving Dani's lips. "I really tried to. I wanted to love you, I really did and for a moment, I think I actually did love you." _

_"__Did you cheat on me?" Dani asked. _

_"__Brittany and I haven't slept together." Santana admitted. She knew she was only telling a half-truth and she hated what a coward she was. _

_"__Yet." Dani added the word that was hanging in the air. "But you two did kiss." _

_"__Yes, I'm really sorry, Dani." Santana said ashamed. _

_"__I actually thought you and I had something real, Santana. And now I find out that I was just your rebound from your high-school girlfriend? How do you think that makes me feel?" Dani sobbed. _

_"__I didn't plan this to happen, Dani. I actually thought I was finally over Brittany but she's my best friend and my first love and there's always a part of me that still loves her, and that's never going to go away. I've known her all my life. We've been through hell and back." Santana admitted. _

_"__You told me when we met that it was over between you and Brittany." Dani pleaded. _

_"__It was over. I barely heard her. She was at MIT and I was here in New York." _

_"__Yeah, and now she's going back to MIT and you're coming back to New York, right?" _

_Santana swallowed hard. Fuck. She really did screw up big time with Dani. "Brittany and I are going travelling and then I asked her to move here." _

_A sarcastic laugh came out of Dani's mouth. "You have to be fucking kidding me? You see her for a week and suddenly you're throwing away your own life. What about your job? What about Funny Girl? You're throwing your life away for some girl." _

_"__Dani, that's enough." Santana said, getting angry. "I'm not throwing away my life. I quit the musical because that was not what I wanted to do with my life. That was not my dream and that's not what I wanted to do with my life. As for the job, I didn't actually quit; I'm taking an unpaid vacation, so my job will still be there when I'm ready to come back." _

_"__I still don't understand it. You can't just change up your whole life just because you saw some girl from high school again. That's not how it works, Santana. It doesn't make any sense." _

_Santana sighed. "I'm really sorry about how this is ending, but it's love. It's not supposed to make sense. I just know that I have to be wherever she is, because now that we're back together, I can't let her go again." _

_"__Well, fuck you, Santana Lopez. You haven't even properly broken up with me and you're already ready to shack up with your new girlfriend. God, I should have fucking trusted my friends." _

_Dani's friends hated Santana. It was a known fact. Santana thought it probably had something to do with how mean she was to them, but actually she didn't really care about Dani's friends either way. _

_"__I'll bet your friends will be delighted that we broke up. They always hated me." _

_Dani snorted. "They didn't hate you. They warned me about you. That you were going to break my heart. That you didn't deserve me and you know what, they were fucking right. You're a heartless bitch." _

_"__You are right. I treated you like crap and I deserve you being mad at me. I deserve every fucking swear word that you know thrown at my face. I just want you to know how sorry I am. Because I actually really like you. I think you're amazing, but we were just not meant for each other. But Dani, you're hot. You'll have another girlfriend within the week. I'm just really sorry how I handled the break up. You deserved better than that. I hope that in a couple of months, when I get back to New York, we can actually be friends." _

_"__As much as I despise you right now, I still think that's not a bad idea. See you in a couple of months I guess. I'll miss you." Dani concluded, still sounding sad. _

_"__I'll miss you too." Santana whispered back. _

Santana pulled herself out of her thoughts and started packing her bag. She grabbed her phone and texted a quick text to Brittany. _I'm really excited about our trip. Can't wait. Love you. _She typed and then typed a small emoticon heart next to it. She pressed send.

The rest of the evening, she spent packing her back. She heard her phone buzzing but decided that she could only read Brittany's message when she was done packing her bags. That kept her slightly more motivated. Santana almost smiled when she packed her hottest lingerie, remembering their little moment in the bathroom. Santana had to admit that she was still slightly turned on. She closed her bag and grabbed her phone.

_I can't wait either. Lord Tubbington is mad at me that I'm leaving again so it's a little bit tense over here. Now packing that gorgeous red bra that you love so much. See you tomorrow at the airport. Love you too._

Only Brittany would place her sexy red bra and her fight with Lord Tubbington in the same text. Santana slipped out of her clothes and went to bed. She needed her sleep for Brittany tomorrow.

Santana could still barely believe it. She was actually going travelling with Brittany, her best friend and girlfriend, for weeks and then she was coming back to New York with her. The idea of that actually happening seemed too good to be true. New York was nice, but there was always something missing. Something she had left behind in Lima. And now the girl of her dreams was finally joining her in the city of her dreams. Brittany would probably get an awesome career as a dancer and she would become famous with either acting or singer, it didn't even matter anymore. But the most important part was that they were going to be together. Nothing else mattered. As long as they loved each other.

Santana arrived slightly late at the airport. She had to get her morning latté from the Lima Bean one more time. She kind of missed the Lima Bean, not for the amazing coffee but it was a lot cheaper than those awfully expensive Starbucks. Her eyes were scanning the airport, looking for the blonde. She finally saw her, holding a big pink bag.

Santana walked over to her and at that exact moment, Brittany turned around.

The blonde then quickly wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, surprising her. Before Santana could move her arms, Brittany's lips were on hers. Santana couldn't help but smile into the kiss. If they were going to meet like this every time, it would be a pretty amazing vacation. Brittany leaned back and Santana slowly opened her eyes, falling into those insanely blue ones.

"I'm really excited." Brittany chirped happily.

She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her along, to check in their luggage.

After eight hours of flying, where the most part they spend playing games, or just catching up on each other's lives, they had finally arrived on the island of Lesbos. After all, they did spend a couple of months barely talking but it didn't feel like that. It almost felt like they didn't spend any time apart. But apparently that's how it's supposed to feel around your best friends. And Santana was Brittany's best friend. Brittany would admit even more, Santana was her soul mate, without a doubt.

Santana had called a cab and tried to explain to the cab driver the address of the hotel, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Brittany had now dozed off on her shoulder. Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde peacefully dreaming. It had been a longish day and they were both pretty tired.

They arrived at the hotel, which, even though it was already dark outside, looked amazing.

"Britt, we're there." Santana slowly nudged Brittany awake.

Brittany woke up quickly and yawned loudly. "Oh, finally."

After getting greeted by several members of the staff, they finally got up to their room. Brittany held onto Santana's hand, feeling both excited and nervous at the same time.

Santana opened the door and looked inside the hotel room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. There was a king sized bed with white sheets placed right in the middle of the room. On the right side was the bathroom, with a bad and a shower. The walls were painted in a beige color, which gave the room a calm and serene atmosphere.

"It's gorgeous." Brittany said.

"It really is." Santana turned around to Brittany.

Suddenly, as Santana was looking at Brittany, a tension filled the room. Brittany was a couple of meters away.

Brittany stepped a little bit closer. Santana did the same and she grabbed Brittany's hands. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Brittany whispered back slowly, not really wanting to talk. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

Santana leaned in softly, not kissing the blonde yet. She placed her hands on Brittany's lower back, pushing the girl's hips closer to her own hips. She stared down at Brittany's lips and Brittany unconsciously moisturized them.

Brittany felt nervous. It had been so long since the last time they had sex and Brittany was almost scared. The atmosphere felt different in the bathroom, where everything felt rushed and quickly. This felt intimate and close and it was almost scaring Brittany. She knew that she was being ridiculous. I mean, they had sex plenty of times but it was going to be the first time again since like almost a year and the first time since they were back together and Brittany wanted, no, needed it to be perfect.

Santana slowly leaned in and captured Brittany's bottom lip between her own. They kissed slowly for a couple of minutes, until Brittany broke the kiss. She needed this night to be perfect and there for, she needed to change her clothes for just a second.

"I'll be right back, Santana. You wait for me right here." Brittany kissed Santana's nose and pushed her then slowly onto the bed.

She then grabbed her bag quickly and slipped into the bathroom. Brittany closed the door and smiled. She had a plan. Last time, in the bathroom, Santana had all the control. Now, the tables were going to be turned. She would have Santana begging her for it. Because Brittany knew how much Santana loved to be topped. The brunette always acted like she was a top, but Brittany knew better. Santana was a bottom, or at least, she loved to be topped by Brittany and she was going to abuse that.

She opened her bag and riffled through her lingerie. She had bought some new ones over the year, but she decided to go for an old red one that she was wearing on one night that they spend together. She could still clearly remember the expression of Santana's eyes, and more specifically the lust, when her eyes met with the red bra and underpants.

Brittany didn't have big boobs, but this bra did make them seem amazing. Brittany almost couldn't wait to see the look on Santana's face.

Brittany took a deep breath and walked out of the door. Santana was still lying on the bed, not having moved a bit.

"Wow." Was the first thing that slipped out of Santana's mouth, which had slightly fell open. Santana licked her lips, her eyes goggling the blonde's body, stopping at the bra.

Santana swallowed hard as Brittany walked over slowly. She was already teasing Santana and she loved it.

"You like?" Brittany slowly mocked.

Santana simply nodded, not getting her eyes to avert from Brittany's toned body. Santana was sitting on the edge of the bed. Brittany placed her both legs on either side of the brunette's legs and stared down at her. The brunette's eyes were filled with pure lust, simply waiting on what the blonde had planned for her. Santana swallowed hard once again and licked her lips.

Brittany placed her both hands on Santana's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. In the mean time, she placed herself on top of Santana, her hips meeting Santana's hips. Brittany then leaned down to capture Santana's full lips into a heated kiss. Brittany's tongue darted out quickly and moved in sync with Santana's tongue. As much as they had already done this little routine, it still felt different every single time. It always felt like another experience. After such a long wait, Brittany had missed this.

Brittany gasped for air. "I missed this." She groaned.

"Yes, me too." Santana mumbled. The brunette used both of her hands to pull the blonde's face down again to meet her lips once more. Brittany was now trying to undo Santana's jeans, which wasn't the easiest task, while still kissing. Santana luckily got the hint and helped her.

Their tongues were still dancing and Brittany roamed her hands over Santana's body, even though she was still dressed. The brunette's hands were all over Brittany's firm ass, grabbing it and pulling it down, looking for friction. Brittany knew that she wanted control, but this felt pretty amazing too.

The blonde's lips left Santana's mouth and started exploring her neck and collarbones, leaving marks all over. She bit down on Santana's pulse point, which made Santana buck her hips and bite down her own lip. Brittany then pulled up Santana's shirt over her head. Brittany almost gasped at the gorgeous sight in front of her. She forgot how much she loved Santana's boobs and certainly in that black, lace bra. She cupped Santana's boob over the bra, softly massaging it, while placing kisses all over her stomach. She then quickly unhooked the bra and let it fall next to the bed.

Now Santana was sitting, only wearing her panties, heaving hard under Brittany. That's how she loved her girl, begging her for it. With one hand, Brittany massaged Santana's left boob, while she placed her mouth on her right boob. Her tongue darted out over the erect nipple and she heard Santana moan loudly.

"God." Santana muttered out.

Brittany could feel her own panties growing gradually wetter, but decided to ignore that for now. Brittany licked out one more time over Santana's nipple and then started kissing lower and lower. With both of her thumbs, she pulled down the black panties that Santana was wearing. She could already see how wet that Santana was for her.

Brittany placed one finger slowly between Santana's folds, feeling the wetness over her fingers. She inched slowly to Santana's clit, touching it only slightly. Santana groaned.

"Don't tease, Britt."

Brittany simply laughed. She now entered Santana's folds with two fingers, circling around Santana's clit, still slowly teasing her. After a couple of circles, Brittany's fingers moved up more south, to find Santana's entrance. She slowly slid in one finger, feeling the walls of Santana clench around her.

"Fucking tease." Santana murmured under her.

Brittany laughed one more time, deciding that she had tortured Santana enough and she lowered her head just above Santana's core.

"You want me to?" Brittany teased.

"Hell fucking yes. Fuck me, Britt." Santana pleaded.

"You need to beg for it." Brittany teased one more time.

"I'm fucking begging you, Brittany. Fuck me!" Santana almost screamed.

At the last words, Brittany plunged in two fingers deep into Santana's entrance and she darted out her tongue to Santana's clit. She could see Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head, moaning loudly. Steady, she pushed in the two fingers, twisting them at the right moment. With her tongue, she was making circles. Santana's legs were wrapped tightly around Brittany's head.

"Fuck." Santana moaned.

She was close and Brittany knew it. She plunged in one extra finger, which made the brunette under her moan. Brittany darted her tongue out slightly faster.

"I'm so close!" Santana moaned.

Brittany plunged in one more time and Santana fell over the top. Her legs trembled and all of her muscles contracted. She had her eyes shut and her head plunged into the pillow, letting out a final loud moan. After Santana had come from her high, Brittany slowly pulled her fingers out of the brunette, licking the wetness of them.

"I love it when you do that." Santana laughed. "That was amazing." Santana sighed. Brittany placed her head next to Santana.

Brittany laughed. "I know."

Santana laughed too, but then sat upright and straddled Brittany's waist. "Now it's your turn."

Since Brittany was already turned on, it didn't take Santana much time to get Brittany to her climax. Her eyes were, in comparison to Santana's however fully open while Santana plunged her long fingers in. The eye contact that they had during the orgasm felt intense and surreal. Santana plunged her head into the pillow again laying down next to the blonde.

"I love you." Brittany whispered. She nudged her head into the crook of Santana's neck, cuddling onto her. She swung over one leg and even though they were fully naked, it didn't felt awkward. It felt complete. It felt like Brittany was exactly where she was supposed to be. Right next to Santana, the person that she loved with all her heart.

"I love you too." Santana kissed the top of Brittany's face and they slowly slipped into a deep sleep, cuddled together.


End file.
